


Goodbye, Normal Life

by Fuwariseu



Category: GOT7, bts
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Mama!Jin, Mama!jinyoung, Maybe angst, Multi, Problem Children BTS, Problem Children GOT7, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuwariseu/pseuds/Fuwariseu
Summary: Kim Seokjin was a normal student majoring in Science, after he met these six students who the school considered as, "Problem Students", you can guess that his life hadn't been normal since a very long time.While Park Jinyoung had been recruited as a housekeeper for a house full of these six kids in adult's bodies. Jinyoung is very sure he wants to leave this house as fast as possible, but at the same time he doesn't? (Plus the boys won't allow it)





	Goodbye, Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> If the story doesn't make any sense, please bear with it.. I literally wrote this story just because I do not have any internet connection. 
> 
> But, please enjoy!  
> Obviously I do not own BTS nor GOT7

~~~~~~~~

First, we tackle the life of Kim Seokjin, a human being that people considered to be an angel. Not only because of his very attractive and sweet appearance, but the fact that his kindness and motherly tendencies tend to show 24/7 doesn't help at all.

He's a college student, majoring in science so he can pursue his career to be a pediatrician. People told him that he would fit a job associating with children, because everyone knows how Seokjin is with children. As a result he's always called as Mama Jin by everybody. At first Seokjin wanted to be a grade school teacher, but his parents disagreed, considering that teachers' salary are inconsiderably low. So Seokjin settles in with being a pediatrician as a career.

Now here he is, admired by a lot of people because of his face and heart. Really, he's the epitome of a perfect human.

"Jinnie!" a squeal came from Seokjin's back. With beaming face but an annoyed expression, The pink-haired groaned, "Take your time, please Jinyoung, I'm not at all gonna die of boredom right here..." Seokjin had been standing under this big tree in front of the school gates, and obviously, he's attracting everyone's attention.

Jinyoung sighed and is pretend sobbing , "Why are you only mean to me, Jinnie? I always hear about how you're the sweetest person on earth, and look how you're treating me!" Seokjin smiled and pat Jinyoung on his back while laughing, "Hey, same goes to you! I mean we're bot called the 'Angelic Duo' for nothing," as Seokjin said that name, Jinyoung is now not only pretend sobbing but is also barfing. "Please, never again said that disgustingly cheesy name ever again." Seokjin just shrugged, repaired his thin scarf around his neck and walked first outside the gate. The backstory for this name is going to be a story for another day.

 

"Dammit." Jinyoung said silently. Seokjin and Jinyoung is now sitting and relaxing in their favorite café. "What happened?" Seokjin asked while drinking his hot chocolate. It is still quite chilly outside, as it's still the beginning of March. Jinyoung sighed, "I left my keys at the cafeteria again..." "Want me to wait for you?" Seokjin nonchalantly asked. Jinyoung tends to forget his own stuff, most likely due to his personality, taking care of other people is his priority. "Nah, I'm fine, I'll just go back home after taking my keys, thanks for today Jinnie!" Jinyoung rushed to the café's door to exit it.

Seokjin waved to the long gone existence of Jinyoung inside of the café. Seokjin can just giggled, and decide to get going as well. He walked to the door and bowed to the employees there and also exited the café.

The walk back home... Jin still can't quite put finger on the situation quite yet. So, first he entered the dark alleyway connecting the road to his apartment. Of course he's also very careful everytime, I mean Seokjin literally attracts everybody, him being prettier than any normal girls doesn't help. So, every time he's walking through this path he'll run pass through.

This time Seokjin stopped.

"Shit, what happened?" he thought.

Ahead of him are six unconscious bodies full of scars. Some of them are laying down like corpses and some of them are sitting down, holding their newly made cut.

Seokjin being Seokjin, regained his composure and checked one of the bodies with brown hair. "Thank goodness they're alive," Seokjin sighed shakily, relieved, it would be quite traumatizing to see six dead bodies at once.

Now, Seokjin is contemplating what to do about these bodies. He could totally ignore them and just go home. But let me just refresh your memory for a bit. This IS Seokjin that we're talking about.

And so, he decided to bring them one by one to his apartment. With some help from some passersby. He counted, and this took him 30 minutes even with some help. These kids sure are heavy... it's such a miracle he actually succeeds at transferring them to his cramped apartment.

Seokjin laid 2 of them in the spare guest room and 3 of them in his room. One of them had to sleep on the sofa, his beds aren't quite wide enough even if Seokjin tried. And he'll probably just going to manage sleeping on the floor, he really doesn't mind. He then proceeds to tend their wounds. He cringes quite a bit, by the sight of the blood on their bodies. He might be a doctor wannabe, but Seokjin swears, he'll never be used to seeing people hurt. But he's still glad that he is nevertheless.

It took him some time as well to tend their wounds. He finishes up with the last person with black hair. Seokjin can only smile, feeling proud of himself and proceeds to tidy himself and his house a little.

  
Few minutes after Seokjin had finished cooking and wrapped all the food, putting them in the fridge, because he thought the kids would be hungry after all the incident that had happened. He heard a loud crashing noise from the sofa. Indication for Seokjin that the person sleeping on the sofa's awake. He peeked through the kitchen door connected to the living room, and he is right. The kid's awake.

"Where the hell am I..." the boy asked himself. He looks completely clueless, but honestly Seokjin can't blame him. Seokjin can only imagine himself fainting, and woke up in a completely different surrounding that he had never been before.

Seokjin opened the door, completely this time, and the boy was startled and turned his head quickly to face Seokjin.

"Well... Hi, I guess? My name is Kim Seokjin.. The owner of this house? Ah, please don't be alarmed by this situation! I'm just a civilian that knows nothing about you guys that wants to, from the bottom of my heart, to help you guys.. A-ah, you're probably even more confused, huh? Listening to me rambling like this.." Seokjin pretty much rambled the poor guy to oblivion.

"... Sorry I'm pretty nervous," muttered Seokjin while he's fiddling with his fingers. The black-haired guy just stared at Seokjin, though.. When suddenly he just laughed out loud, confusing the heck out of Seokjin.

"I'm sorry too, for laughing at you like that... Not many people talk to me that way. People seems to.. Well, avoid me. Avoid... Us.

My name is Min Yoongi. Seokjin right?" Seokjin nodded.

"Thank you for saving me and my brothers.. I really can't thank you enough."  
Seokjin was quiet for awhile, and smiled his prettiest smile, "No, Yoongi, it is my job to save you all, it is fate that brought me there.. So, thanks to you guys I can be useful.." Seokjin grabs Yoongi's hands, "But I guess what I can say now is, your welcome?" Seokjin smiled once more while also tilting his head to the side due to his question-statement. He's radiating with angelic glow as Yoongi described it.

Yoongi's face is now red, redder than ever! He didn't realize this when he's talking to Seokjin earlier but Seokjin is the prettiest human being he had ever seen.

This is when Yoongi decides that he's going to protect this cutest excuse for a human being.

"Y-yeah...

Oh, Seokjin?" with his neverending smile, Seokjin answered, "Yeah?" Yoongi gulps, because of Seokjin cuteness, "M-my brothers... Are they awake?" The pink-haired man just shook his head, in response. "You should be sleeping too, Yoongi... I know it has been a long day for you all..." Seokjin slightly pushed Yoongi back to the sofa. "...Right," Yoongi yawned and slept completely after closing his eyes for a bit.

Seokjin tucked the blanket he originally had gave Yoongi earlier to him comfortably, and turned off the light. "Goodnight," Seokjin whispered, and he exited the room so that he can sleep at the kitchen floor that night.

 

  
Seokjin is now awake, he always wakes up this early, but today is a quite special morning call for Seokjin.

"WHERE AM I?!" someone shouted from the inside of Seokjin's room. Seokjin walked to the room after he jumped off the chair he slept on last night because it was too cold last night.

The person who shouted woke up the whole room too, apparently, after he peeked through the door. The person who shouted has blonde hair, and with him was 2 other guys with brown and silver... purple? Hair. They all looked very startled and uneasy, and Seokjin can only snort, because they are very cute like this.

"Hi," Seokjin started. Pft, Seokjin can feel their horror crawling to his spine. "Y-you are? Who?" said the silver... Yeah, I'll settle with silver hair. "Well, my name is Kim Seokjin, the owner of this house, actually." The 3 of them just stared at Seokjin like he's an artifact or something.

Awkward, Seokjin went out the door to re-heat last night's food. But, before he could, the 3 of them stood up and bowed. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" they all said. "We.. are such a burden... We're very sorry, we know it's not easy carrying us to this place--" The brunette's words was cut by Seokjin, placing his hands on the brunette's mouth. "You guys are no burden. It was my choice anyways, I could help you or leave you guys dying behind," Seokjin told the 3 of them with his signature motherly tone.

And, of course..  
The 3 of them almost fainted again.  
Seokjin was just too precious and sweet.

"Um.. may I ask your names?" Seokjin tilted his head while asking them. The blonde haired nodded, "My name's Kim Taehyung, this one is Jeon Jungkook, and this one is Park Jimin." He introduced the brunette and the silver hair accordingly. Seokjin giggles, he just find these kids so dorky, "Well, nice to meet you!" Seokjin ruffles their hair one by one.

That is when the three of them knew.  
They're going to protect that smile.

"Please wait in here a little bit longer. I need to prepare breakfast for awhile, kay?" Jimin stood up, "I'll help." Seokjin pushed Jimin back gently and shook his head. "I'm just reheating the food! You guys need more rest," Seokjin said and immediately exited the room before anybody can actually complain.

 

"NAMJOON HYUNG! WAKE UP!" Seokin heard someone shouting, while he was setting the table for breakfast. Delighted that everyone's awake for their first meal of the day, Seokjin rushed to the guest bedroom, peeking through once again, and certainly, the boys are awake.

The green-haired male saw Seokjin peeking through the door. "...Are you the owner of this house?" he asked. Seokjin goes into the room, and the look on the two boys' face are the look of awe. They're literally seeing the most beautiful person walking in the room just then.

"Yup! This is my house!" Seokjin merrily replied, relieved that everyone's okay.  
The green-hair stood up, and immediately said the same word the trio from before said.

Sorry. Burden.  
And of course, Seokjin also did the same thing. Telling them that everything is okay. His mother instincts really did him well this time around.

The orange-hair boy stood up this time, and happily thanked Seokjin. Thank you's are the words that Seokjin accepts, and he grinned. "My name's Kim Seokjin. You guys are?" The green-hair was a little bit startled, but replied anyways, "I'm Kim Namjoon and this one's Jung Hoseok." The orange-hair, Hoseok apparently, waved at Seokjin as a reply.

"Right, those are really beautiful names... Namjoon and Hoseok, let's eat our breakfast, shall we?" Seokjin hurried to the kitchen to set up the unfinished table. And of course, the two of them froze, they weren't expecting that kind of reply from Seokjin. And the funny thing is, he's letting 6 complete strangers in his house without any suspicion and questions.

Namjoon and Hoseok decision can't be changed.  
They're gonna kill everyone that gets in their angel's way.

 

"WOW! YOU MADE THIS YOURSELF SEOKJIN?!" Taehyung asked. Mouth watering by the beautiful presentation of food Seokjin made. "Yeah, after I temd your guys' wounds I immediately cooked, knowing, you guys are most likely gonna be starving," Seokjin answered while piling 6 bowls with rice. Immediately the 6 boys were gobbling the food down.

The food Seokjin made, was heavenly. It was greater than any restaurant they had eaten at. Hoseok was sobbing at this point, "This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted..." the rest of them can't agree less.

They ate in silence after that, for a couple of minutes before Namjoon decided to break the ice a little. "So, Seokjin, how old are you actually? It seems weird for a person your age to be living alone in an apartment." Seokjin was stunned for awhile, "Not really.. I'm 24 actually," Seokjin answered.

Jungkook choked on his food.  
Everyone's eyes are locked to Seokjin's.

"You... are older than me?" Yoongi wasn't believing any of that. "I really thought you were as old as Jungkook," Jimin retorted. Seokjin can just chuckle, "The more you know, right?" "Um.. we're sorry for addressing you so impolitely I suppose.." Hoseok looked down at the table, still eating as well. "Oh my god, don't be so stiff around me! I really can't care less!"

Seokjin laughed.  
And the rest laughed too.

After eating, they're just having fun. Watching TV shows, eating snacks, playing video games Seokjin own. All in all, it is such an enjoyable morning. Seokjin's quite surprised that the boys still wants to stay at his cramped apartment.

Ring... Ring... it's Seokjin's phone. Seokjin answers the phone call and goes to the kitchen. "Hello.." "JINNIE! How are you princess?" the person across the phone slightly teased Seokjin. Seokjin sighed, "What is it Hyosang?" Hyosang's Seokjin's from the same faculty, for your information. "Nothing! Just wondering what my princess's up to! So, what's going on your life nowadays?" Seokjin paused, "Well.."

"JUNGKOOK STOP STEALING MY CHIPS!"  
"Haish, cheapskate..."  
"You guys, stop arguing!"

The noise the boys are making are interrupting Seokjin's conversation. "Hey Jinnie, who's Jungkook?" "Well, I kind of picked up 6 battered up boys last night..." Hyosang was quiet for awhile, "6? And one of them is named Jungkook?" Seokjin's now confused, "Yeah? Why?" Hyosang silently cursed, " You shoudn't have done that..." "Do what?""Saving them" "Wha-- and leave them dying behind? Yeah, no, Hyosang.. What's the big deal anyways?"

"I suspect that they're..

The 'Demon Children of Bangtan University'"

 

 

 

 


End file.
